


Angel of the Morning

by reddieffable (platinumllamas)



Category: Good Omens (TV), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angel Healing, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/reddieffable
Summary: An angel and a demon should have no business passing through Derry on a road trip.But like all things in the universe, this was most likely gently suggested by the Almighty herself. That's how they came across a group of adults outside an old rickety house.





	Angel of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time writing for both fandoms, please enjoy

An angel and a demon should have no business passing through Derry on a road trip.

But like all things in the universe, this was most likely gently suggested by the Almighty herself. That's how they came across a group of adults outside an old rickety house.

They were completely filthy and one is yelling "he's still in there!" In the direction of the house. 

The house is falling apart and the demon snaps his fingers. The house pauses its destruction. 

The adults turn to look at them, surprised.

The angel greets them and the demon does something akin to that. The group is notably tired and on the defensive. A tall lanky man makes a run for the house but is stopped by two others from the group. The angel and the demon can sense something had happened.

The angel gives the demon a look and the demon sighs before disappearing into the house to see what was going on. The demon ventures downwards as he can sense the faint presence of something ancient and not quite demonic. The place is disgusting. But he muscles on.

The demon reaches the bottom to find a cavern with debris caught in mid-air. There he finds a body. He must be the “he” the man was yelling about. The demon kneels down next to the man and pauses when he sees what became of him. And yet, he can sense there's still life in him.

Strangely, the gaping hole showed signs of healing. The demon put an arm around the man's shoulders and teleports them out. 

Once out, the man in his arms was pulled away and the demon was met with gentle hands dusting his hair and clothes. 

"Oh honestly, Crowley." The angel fussed.

Crowley watched the tall man from earlier cradle the other in his arms. "Angel, there's still life in him."

The angel stops, knowing fully well what he was being asked of. "I cannot, what would my-"

"They left us alone, Aziraphale. And he's severely injured, not dead." 

Aziraphale presses his lips into a thin line, "I suppose I could do something to help."

The angel moves away and walks over to the injured man. He had been reprimanded for performing such miracles a thousand or so years ago but due to their current environment, heaven would probably let this slide. 

The wound slowly closed up to a small knife wound.

The organs replaced and not failing. He retracts his hand and tells the group that he and Crowley would drive them to the hospital. 

The group piles into the 1933 Bentley that seemed a little too accommodating to them. But considering they had just battled a clown alien nothing else can top it at this point.

"Try not to get any blood on the seat-"

"Crowley!"

The rest of the unexpectedly short drive went quiet.

Smoothly braking in front of the hospital, the group filed out of the car and go inside.

The angel and demon follow them and overhear that the man they sorta saved was called Eddie Kaspbrak. They wait in the corridor while he's treated and introduce themselves. The only one who hasn't spoken was- "He's Richie," Beverly introduces.

Richie didn't show any signs of acknowledgement but it was understandable with the situation. 

Time crept slowly by until a nurse came out to announce that Eddie was okay. Aziraphale and Crowley hang back while the group visit their friend's room. All but one come back out.

The rest thanked them for their help before they left the hospital to clean themselves while Aziraphale volunteered to buy some food for them from the nearby store.

When Aziraphale came back with everyone, he was surprised that Crowley showed little impatience when he assured Richie that they're okay with staying longer while the others came back to drag him out.

Barely an hour went by when Richie came back clean and not in ratty clothing. He thanked them before walking back into Eddie's room. This was their cue to leave the group. Aziraphale handed them a business card with his contacts so they could update him about Eddie's health.

The angel and demon walked past the room and found Eddie patched up and asleep with Richie by his side. The man quietly murmured words to his sleeping companion while he held his hands. The scene alone was enough for Aziraphale to feel Love surrounding them but he could tell that the particular group he and Crowley had happened upon truly loved each other more than he could put into words.

He quietly sat in the Bentley and waited for Crowley to start it.

The car roared to life and they pull out of their spot onto the road.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale starts. “Was that clown they talked about one of your side’s?”

“I can't say for sure, Angel. Something that evil probably was ours at one point in the beginning.”

Aziraphale made a noise out of disapproval. “Did you feel anything when you were down there?”

“Besides lingering traces of what happened to those people, no. The presence disappeared as soon as I got Eddie out.”

The angel pursed his lips. “They were only children when they first encountered that thing.”

“Lucky they got out the first time, lucky that we found them the second time.”

Aziraphale nodded in agreement and sighed. “Where to? I plan on visiting them once Eddie wakes up and according to the doctor it won't happen for another couple of days due to trauma.”

“New York is nearby, we haven't been there since the 50s.”

“A hellish time, I'd dare say.”

Crowley clicked his tongue and gave him a smile with as much love a demon could muster.

“Crowley watch the road!”

He chuckled and turned to look back as they continued their journey.

***

Eddie woke up.

He blinks up at the ceiling and looks at Richie, who was hunched over the side of his bed while clutching on to his hand.

Drool was dripping out of his mouth. Shaggy hair tickling his wrist.

“Richie,” he whispers.

Richie jolts and opens his eyes.

“Eds?” his voice a hoarse whisper.

Eddie smiles at the way Richie’s glasses were askew. “Hey. You drooled all over my arm.”

His own voice was croaky he noticed.

Richie sat back and wiped his mouth and then Eddie's arm with his sleeve.

“Gross,” murmurs Eddie.

“Only the best for you Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie says while he fixes his glasses.

“Two nicknames in a row is too much at least break it apart.” He was not exactly fond over the nicknames but he remembered feeling something whenever Richie used them.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

Eddie sits up properly this time, but there was something off. He glanced down at what he was expecting to be a giant bandage around his torso covering a large chunk of missing flesh and muscle but was met with a much slimmer bandage that looked like it will need a change very soon.

“Wasn't I supposed to have a gigantic hole through my torso or did I misremember everything?”

Richie leans back in his chair. “Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. You'll never know.”

Eddie fixes him with a glare. “Okay, dickwad. What really happened?”

The grin on Richie's face slips off. Without the smile to cover up, Eddie could see the dark circles under his eyes and how worn out he is.

“Promise me you won't interrupt no matter how ridiculous it gets?”

Eddie gave him a firm nod.

“You were dead,” he quietly says. “And I didn't want to leave you behind but the cavern… It was collapsing. The others had to drag me out.” 

Eddie decided that he did not like seeing Richie cry at all.

“And when we were outside one of those old-timey cars rolled up to us and two men came out. As soon as they were, Neibolt stopped collapsing. We didn't tell them anything but they seemed to know something was up because the dark-haired one, Crowley, entered the house and just appeared with you in his arms!”

Eddie remembered dying. But then a presence made him wake up long enough to see a tall figure looming over him.

“Then the blond one, Azira, held his hand over you and made the wound small. He probably replaced your organs too.”

“Replaced?” Eddie echoes, he felt nauseous.

“Yeah. I think you'll get a proper explanation from them. I should've called a nurse first though.”

Eddie looked at the IV drip that was connected to his arm and back at Richie.

“I don't think they would've had the same answer you have.”

Richie smiles at that.

“I'll get the nurse.” And got up, letting go of Eddie's hand in the process.

Richie did not come back with the nurse and Eddie felt disappointed.

The nurse informs him that he woke up briefly the day before and that it was normal that he did not remember. Which was good because he thought Richie seemed way too calm to see him wake up.

“Am I able to wash up?’ he asks the nurse. Hoping that he could because he felt really gross.

“You can’t use the shower just yet. But I can give you a washcloth and help wash your hair instead.”

“Anything, please.”

The nurse nods and helps him out of bed.

After the nurse left, Beverly came in followed by the rest.

“Hey,” Beverly quietly greets.

“Hey,” Eddie replies with a smile. “Was starting to worry that you guys left me.”

He said that as a joke but immediately regretted it when all of them stared at him with wide eyes.

“You've got a few more days in the hospital, why would we leave?” Ben asks.

Eddie flushed. “I meant that as a joke. But I guess, well we've got lives to go back to so...”

Bill lays his hand on Eddie's shoulder. “We'll be here when you're discharged.”

“I'm planning on leaving Derry so, everyone is going to help me find places to visit and neaten up the library,” Mike chips in.

Eddie felt better at their reassurance. “Where's Richie?”

“He's waiting outside for Azira and Crowley,” Beverly tells him.

_ The people that saved him._ _Somehow. _

***

Crowley did not want to be the one who talked to Eddie. It felt like he has outstayed his welcome in this town at this point. Aziraphale insisted they meet him and explain everything as much as a human can understand. With a little back and forth as they walked down the sterile hallways of the hospital, Aziraphale decided to be the one who talked to him.

Crowley sat down next to Richie. He looked far better than when he last saw him.

“Your friend will be fine,” he assures.

“Yeah, I know. It's something else I'm worried about.”

This piqued his interest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Richie stayed silent for a few beats before he spoke. “I have something to say to Eddie but I don't know how he would react.”

“Oh. I don't know if I'm the right person to confide in. Have you told your other friends?”

“I need outsider opinion and you and Azira seem to know a bit more about this type of thing. Should I ask him then?”

“No no. He's even worse,” he sighs and adjusts his sunglasses. “Okay nevermind, look. You should tell him. You'll regret not saying sooner.”

“Heh, yeah I did nearly lose him.”

Crowley flinched ever so slightly, he forgot that Eddie was on the brink of death.

“How did you know about Angel and me?”

Richie fixed him with a look. “Well with the whole calling him Angel thing-”

“‘Cause he is one.”

“Yeah, but he doesn't outright call you demon, does he? And well, I've seen how you two interact with each other and I've only ever seen that in couples I know. So, how long?”

“Known each other for 6000 or so years, been together for two.”

Richie lets out a low whistle. “Wow. And I thought I was bad.”

Crowley felt a pang of sympathy. “Don't worry yourself. Whether he does or does not feel the same it won't change the fact that he cares about you.”

Richie smiles.

***

Richie liked Crowley. It was like having a whole other dad; he found more support given to him than he ever had his whole life. He had not had a chance to speak with Azira but his presence was oddly calming and it put his friends and himself at ease. Honestly, he is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that an angel and a demon helped them.

When Aziraphale left the room, he saw how Crowley sat up a little and his face softened at the sight of his partner. Richie wondered if that's what he looked like when he sees Eddie and if it was that obvious enough for his friends to already know how much he cared about him.

“Richie?” Azira called. Richie looked up. “Eddie is asking for you.”

He got up with enough force to shift his chair back loudly and walked briskly through the doorway.

“Eddie?”

“Hey, Rich.”

Richie stayed by the doorway. “How're you holding up?” He asks while leaning on it.

“Better than when I last saw you an hour ago.”

Eddie is smiling at him. _ Damnit. _

Richie made himself walk over to Eddie's side and sit down.

“So. What are your thoughts on an angel and demon saving your life?”

“I don't know what to think. After Aziraphale explained happened, I thanked him more than I thanked anyone in my whole life.” Richie felt his heart hurt when Eddie wiped at his eyes. “And I still think there's a massive fucking hole in the middle of me.”

Richie wanted to hold his hand like he did while he was unconscious. His hands started to twitch at the thought and he remedied it by shoving them between his thighs.

“No jokes to make Tozier?” Eddie asks. Richie shook his head while mouthing no. Surprise crossed over Eddie's face. “Huh… First time for everything.”

“Should've seen me when you were off in Dreamland. I barely spoke at all, let alone crack any your mum jokes.” He took in a deep breath. “Eds, I have something to tell you.” Eddie shifted until he was fully looking at him. The task suddenly got harder for him so, Richie averted his eyes to his shoes. “I-I I'm. Gay.”

Eddie, ever the open book, showed surprise once more which then shifted into a gaze that he could not place. He is smiling at him so it must be a good sign.

“Thanks for telling me, Richie. Do the others know?”

“Yeah, you're the last one I needed to tell.”

Eddie nods and leans back into his pillows.

“I have something to confess too. I think I am gay too.”

Richie froze. _ What? _

“Yeah, I realised this like within the last hour that there was something else I had forgotten about when I left Derry.”

Richie's head buzzed with many thoughts. It was now or never, Richie has to tell him.

“Eddie. I'm also in love with you. Have been for longer than 27 years and it's okay if you don't reciprocate those feelings after all you only just came to terms with being gay and-”

Eddie reached and pulled Richie forward. Kissing him hard on the lips in the process.

Richie's brain stuttered. This can't possibly be happening to him right now. But the warmth of Eddie's lips on his told him otherwise and he quickly kissed back before they both pulled away. Faces flushed bright red.

“Wow. I'm really stupid.”

“I think it's safe to say we both are,” Eddie concludes with an embarrassed smile.

Then it dawned on Richie. “Don't you still have a wife back home?”

Eddie opens and closes his mouth like a fish. “That's certainly a problem. But Myra and I have not been working since practically the start of our relationship.”

“So, what's your next step?”

“I'm gonna have to tell her we're getting a divorce. After all, she did tell me she didn't want to see me again when I left and that we were over.”

“Huh…”

“How did we go so long without telling each other this?”

“Beats me, we're just a pair of fucked up dumbasses.”

Eddie giggled and Richie felt like he was going to ascend to the astral plane.

“Do you think the others placed bets on us?”

Richie snorted at the thought of his friends doing that. “If they did, then I'm going to make the winner split the cash with us.”

***

“That’ll be 100 dollars,” Crowley announces. Aziraphale grumbles and fishes out the money to hand to him. Silly bet.

They were out of the hospital after saying their final goodbyes to everyone. They really needed to head back to London. Crowley wanted to check on his plants.

Aziraphale felt a bit sad that they were going so soon after it was confirmed that Eddie will be discharged tomorrow.

He'd grown to care about them.

“I thought Eddie would be the one to say it first.”

“You told me he only just came to terms with being in love, I don't think he was going to confess right away after whatever pep talk you gave him.”

“I'll have you know that he was completely happy with receiving advice from me.”

“And I'm sure he was grateful to talk to someone like you,” Aziraphale detected no hint of sarcasm in his words and smiled brightly.

Crowley returned the expression and held his hand in his.

“It's nice to see them happy, all of them.”

Aziraphale squeezed his hand. “Let's go. If we dwell anymore we might never want to leave them.”

“Are we going to make them forget about us?”

Aziraphale shook head. “No, they've been through a lot and I think they deserve to remember something good happening.”

“Good, because Richie told me that he and the losers want to visit London.”

“And when were you going to tell me?” Aziraphale asks right after the Bentley roars to life.

“I just did, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I haven't written anything in a while and felt happy about writing this. Fic was inspired by an emotion-fueled twitter thread that took me an hour to come up with.  
Let me know if you liked it because I want to try writing for these fandoms :')  
Follow me:  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/reddieffable)


End file.
